Peridot reads fanfiction!
by Mogutan The Great
Summary: Peridot got a computer and somehow got on fanfiction, i don't know how but i don't want to know how, so yeah, this can't end up good can it
1. Send In Ideas!

At the barn everyone was asleep, Steven had came and went, Peridot got a computer from him and found a website called fanfiction, she wanted to read one but there was so many she couldn't choose, she got the perfect idea, wait Peridot? oh i'm not using the laptop! ok fine i am... gotta run! How do i work this? oh nevermind, well since i cant decide i have decided for you to suggest me fanfictions to read! post a review with your ideas and i will read them! this is peridot, signing out.


	2. Gift of a diamond Chapter 1

Warning: I haven't seem much of Steven Universe so she might be out of character, hope you understand!

Peridot woke up at 5 AM, she looked around only to realise nobody was there, she checked a note on her.

"Sorry you were asleep for almost 1 year!" - MTG

She got mad, but ignored it, she picked up a lion licker that had just fallen out of the freezer and looked at the reviews.  
"Gift of a diamond? Well Clemist I guess it couldn't hurt."

She searched it and began to read.

"Oh pink, why did it have to be you, why was it you who had to pay the price?" wallowed Blue diamond. Ever since the war, Blue hasn't stopped mourning her fellow diamonds death, even after 5,000 years had passed. She remains a leader, but not the strong leader a diamond should be. Most of the time she directs all here orders to her pearl, the only one, besides her fellow diamonds, who has seen her cry. She could never explain her feelings to her pearl though; she was the most stoic gem in her court, she could never relate.\

"You know you have White Diamond and that CLOD right? As she said, What's the use of feeling blue?"

So, whenever the pain inside built up, she would travel to earth to one of her sights, the spires, kindergartens, e.t.c, just so she could remember they days she was there to comfort her. All this usually did though was make her feel worse.

"Ok fine, I will leave her alone, we have no idea how old she can be in gem years after all!"

"I come here to your palanquin, hoping that some part of you still hears my cries. Everyone I turn to tells me to move on, but I can never do that, knowing your gone forever. You were there to support us in all our endeavors, blessing each of our colonies with your gift of life. All our gems thrived thanks to you. And when you finally had a planet all of your own to use, your gems, your very creations turned against you, fought you, _SHATTERD YOU!"_ She cried to the skies with that last line. Not a day has passed that she hasn't thought of Pink diamond, her untimely demise, and what they had to do to ensure no one else met the same fate.

"One, grammar, two, how do you know it was Rose? How do you know Pink Diamond was not gonna do something bad, or shattered herself?"

"But even after all that, I can never hate this place. You loved the earth, the potential it had to benefit our kind, even when hope seemed lost. I could never find any hate for earth, for to hate the earth is to hate everything that you stand for. But now we've lost sight of that. Our kind is dwindling away, our powers are waning, our proud culture lost and crushed, and our authority, divided. Without you, we remain as shattered as your shards. Please, I beg of you, answer me." She begins to lose focus as the tears just flow in. "Give me a sign that you're here, a sign of hope for our kind."

"But was it for the better Blue Diamond? Was it?"

Blue diamond just cried more as she barely manages to whimper out that last part. She has repeated that prayer for nearly six centuries, and every time it has gone completely unanswered. Maybe yellow diamond was right. This was getting her nowhere. Perhaps it was time to destroy the earth. At the very least, she would stop getting so distracted by how much of Pink diamond was there.

"How to destroy earth: Step 1: Form the cluster. Congrats! You destroyed the earth."

Before she could walk back to her ship, she heard a faint rustle. She turns around, only to see a bush. She stares for a second, only to find a sound that she was far too familiar with, a sound of sorrow. And it all came from the bush. Could it be that someone came to mourn pink diamond too? A gem that managed to survive the corruption.? She leans over and gently moves the leaves of the bush. What she saw was unexpected.

"Was it inflatable pants?"

A human, young, male from what she could observe, and smaller than the carnelian at the zoo. He had a bushy set of curly brown hair, and was wearing something pink and yellow that clearly was too big for his body. In his hands was a small light brown object with a peculiar shape. What really caught her attention though was the fact that he had tears pouring out of his eyes like a river down a current. Though when she looked closer, she saw that, while there were bits of sadness on his face, it didn't really look like he was crying. In fact, now that she thought about it, it looked as if her tears had somehow become his own.

"The man I pushed off the barn? No, he was bald."

The human itself didn't notice the towering blue figure above him, until he noticed that the sun wasn't shining on him. He looked up, and saw blue diamond inspecting him. She expected him to be running in fear, but after a very brief moment of fear on his face, he looked up to her to say something.

"Hold on let me grab my popcorn, this gonna be goooooddddddd."

After she grabbed popcorn, she continued to read.

"W-what a-a-are you doing" he said in a small but clear tone.

"Crying you thing made of flesh and bone!"

"Why are you crying, young one" she spoke in a soft voice.

"I know where this is going and I don't like it!"

"I-I rea-ll-y don't know" he manages to squeak out. "I found m—myself all suddenly all sad. Then I see you crying to your friend pink, and that made me sad. No one so pretty should be so sad."

"CALLED IT! Now I think I know where it shall go next..."

Blue's face slightly soften at that. She would often hear such compliments from here subjects, but she knew that was out of obligation. She couldn't explain it, but just hearing this come from him, she felt the sincerity come from him.

"Wait, I have another idea..."

"Did that pally-queen belong to your friend, to Pink" he asked curiously.

"I have no words for now..."

"Yes." She said, feeling somber at the mention of her name. "To pink diamond. It belonged to her, as did the earth itself. She risked it all to save it for our kind. But now, those efforts were in vain, and her legacy soon to be gone" Not being able to hold it in anymore, she just fell apart. "I-I try to be strong for her, but I can't, when I know I'll never see her again.

"You will in your imaaaaaagiiinnaaaaatiioooonnnnn!"

Steven watches as the diamond tries to recollect herself. _"She's really sad, she lost someone. Maybe, maybe I can help"_ He thought before he speaks up.

"CALLED IT! CALLED IT CALLED IT CALLED IT!"

"I-I know what it's like to lose people you love" He states.

"Rose..."

Blue diamond freezes at this statement. Her intrigue with the human now grew. How could a human of all things, now the thoughts and feelings of a diamond?

"This is gonna take forever to finish isn't it."

"Really, how?" she says with the utmost curiosity.

"He is half a gem."

"My mother, the one who gave me life, is gone too. My family say that she "gave up he physical form to make me", I don't k ow what that means, but I know enough to know I'll never see her". It was at this moment was speechless, she had an anime shocked expression on her face, and fell off the barn and stayed there until 12 AM, AKA midnight.

By then all the lion lickers had melted and expired, so she made brookies and sat them down.

Blue diamond was taken back. She didn't expect such a sad tale to come out. The fact that he didn't seem to grasp the concept made it all the more somber to hear

"Please end please end please end."

"How do you cope with it, how do you find peace with it?' She sobs.

"Stop"

"Well, I know that she loved me enough to give me life, and I give back that love by being happy for her. Cause every time I'm happy, I imagine its her loving me back. Do you have happy memories of pink?

"Why"

"Yes"

"No"

"Then that's what she has left you, happiness. If you always be happy when you think of her, than she'll always be apart of yoU". Steven stops his surprisingly deep speech to take out his ukulele. "That's what I needed for my song" he shouts as he begins to play.

"Nice errors."

 _If I could, begin to be_

 _Half of what you think of me_

 _I could do about anything,_

 _I could even learn how to love_

 _"Yay copyright!"_

As he continued his song, Blue just lit up. Not only did this human know what he was going through, he knew how to deal with it better that she did. And hearing that song , she realized that this being was truly something else. Before she could say something, she noticed from underneath his shirt a bright pink glow, and when got closer, she saw a gem, a bright pink gem.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

A rose quartz.

"THIS IS BUILDING UP WAY MORE THEN THAT CAMP-"

Peridot forgot what it was called at that moment.

She was taken back. "But, but you, aren't you human?"

"Half human."

"Steven looks down before explaining" oh , you mean this, well my mother passed this down to me before she left, so I guess I'm a gem-human".

"I know that already..."

The diamond was having trouble processing this. A gem, on a human?! That was impossible, unimaginable, yet when she looked at him, a human, a creature that was dust compare to a diamond, yet spoke with just as much wisdom and strength. She saw something amazing, something to believe in. Oh, pink diamond would have loved to meet such a creature form her work, her legacy.

"OH NO!"

Her legacy.

"Legacy?"

Blue thought for a minute. The cluster wouldn't arrive for a little less than a decade or so, but still, this boy didn't deserve to perish, especially when he carries the most important part of her work.

"About the cluster..."

"What's your name, little quartz?

"You forgot some- Actually, I don't want to be grammar police."

"Steven universe" He said prouldly.

"Ok, I would take it back, but p is pretty close to l on my laptop keyboard."

"Steven" She smiled, that name was simple, but charming "Your home won't be here for long, would you like to come with me" She stretches out her hand with hope.

Steven, who was always eager to go somewhere new and also excited at seeing a hand that big, jumps on."Yes!" he shouts for joy.

As she walks back, now with a human in hand, she could only think of one thing.

" _Thank you, pink"._

 _"_ Well that's that! Be sure to add more suggestions if you want more of me!"

She then walked to bed, but since she just woke up, fell onto the ground, knocking her out.


	3. Mario's Universe

It was yet, another dark night at the barn, but Peridot didn't know since she was visiting Japan.

Peridot got onto her computer, and looked at more reviews.

" **Mario's universe? I guess it can't hurt."**

Chapter 1:Bowser's Evil Plan

" **Very creative name..."**

Chapter 1:Bowser's Evil Plan *at Bowser's Castle where He, Junior, Kamek, and the Koopalings are having a meeting to discuss evil plans.*

" **You already told us what chapter it is, why did you do it again?"**

Bowser:We need plans, people! Remember, there are no bad ideas!

" **The marks next to these words, use them for when someone is speaking."**

Larry:Trick Mario?

" **IT'S A TRAP!** "

Bowser:Bad idea. *presses a button, making Larry fall through a trap door that led to the dungeon*

" **Um, how far is the drop?** "

Iggy:Make a Sleeping Potion And make him think its water?

" **Will it wear off?** "

Bowser:Never gonna work. *presses the same button, making Iggy fall through a trap door*

Kamek:Make Mario go into another World?

Bowser:Great idea! *presses a button, making a cookie for Kamek appear*

Kamek:Thanks! But I dont need the cookie.

Wendy:But we need a Distraction!

Morton: *eats the cookie*

Bowser:So, how do we do it, magic spell? Portal gun?

Kamek:I can bring him to the different World by my Wand.

Roy:Oh! I gots an idea! We barge into the castle and take the princess like usual, and when Mario is fighting Bowser, he'll be distracted. That will give Kamek the opportunity to cast the spell!

Bowser:Excellent. GWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

" **Starting off, portal gun meta! Second of all, I don't like people advertising their own stories, please understand, but this story wasn't that good, but keep trying I guess! I might pick the next one if I can't find any good ones, but it's time for a break.** "

Peridot hopped off the computer, and walked away, the light went out, before the computer went flat, making it turn off.


End file.
